


Family Together

by MacandLacy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Death, Sadness, but comfort at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacandLacy/pseuds/MacandLacy
Summary: A tragic accident brings a new family together.  Gift Fic for emma_and_orlando for their "You and I" universe.Possible Triggers: Death of family in a car crash/becoming an orphan (Brian’s parents die).  If this may be a trigger or cause you sadness, please do not read: take care of yourself!  Consider yourself *hugged* from me.





	Family Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980252) by [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando). 



> This is a GiftFic for emma_and_orlando, who graciously gave me permission to play in their “You and I” story universe. Please be sure to check out all their stories!
> 
> This is a one-shot AU set in the “You and I” universe, and is in no way meant to “interfere” or such with emma_and_orlando’s story universe. Again, please read their stories 😊 
> 
> The background from the “You and I” universe you need to know is that Roger is the 17-year-old son of Freddie and John, adopted as a child. Roger is madly in love with his 17-year-old long-term boyfriend Brian. John is a slightly grumpy, overprotective dad. Freddie is Freddie. Brian comes from a strict conservative family so he has never told his parents about his boyfriend.

John had two ringtones on his phone. One was reserved for Freddie and Roger; the other tone was for everyone else. When the first tone sounded, John always dropped whatever he was doing and answered the phone. When he saw that it was Roger this time, he stood up from his desk and started walking toward the door. It was just after 1:00 PM and Roger should be in his biology class. 

“Dad—“ Roger’s voice was weak and gasping. John started running out of the office.

“Roger? What’s wrong?”

“Dad….Brian…his parents…” Roger was sobbing and John could barely make out what his son was trying to say. “Please come, Dad.”

“I’m on my way,” he said protectively. There was a murmur of voices in the background of Roger’s phone. “Roger, where are you?”

"School….office—“ Roger let out a shriek that John hadn’t heard since Roger was a toddler. “No! You are not taking him away! I won’t let you!” 

“Roger!” John shouted as he got into his car, turning on the phone’s hand free device. “Roger, put on an adult. Give your phone to an adult.” Whatever was happening, Roger was hysterical and in no shape to explain. 

There was a pause and then a woman’s voice came on the line. “Hello?”

“This is John Deacon, Roger’s father. What the Hell is going on?” John barked.

“Mr. Deacon, this is Mrs. Stewart, one of Brian’s teachers.” There was a brief pause and the woman’s voice lowered a bit. “Brian’s parents were killed in a car accident this morning. When the police came to the school, I was asked to be here when they broke the news to him.”

“Oh my God,” John said. Over the past year, the tall young man had become a second son to John. It took a lot for the overprotective father to accept that his son was growing up; John had really put Brian through the wringer in making sure he was good enough for Roger. Brian had always passed every ‘test’ and earned John’s grudging respect and love. He couldn’t image the pain the young man had to be in right now.

“I sent for Roger, because I know how close they are,” the teacher continued.

"Thank you.” John had his car already headed for the school, but with the cursed traffic, it could take him some time.

There were more murmurs and then Roger screaming again “No! No!”

“What’s happening?” John demanded.

Mrs. Stewart kept her voice soft. “Brian doesn’t have any other family. The police are here to take him to Youth Services. Roger isn’t letting go of him, and Brian…well…you can understand….he’s in no shape to go anywhere, but the Youth Servicers officer is being insistent.”

Oh Hell, no. “Mrs. Stewart,” John said, trying to keep his voice even. “I am begging you; keep Brian and Roger in the office until I and my husband get there.” John could hear Roger sobbing, and for the first time John realized that he hadn’t heard anything from Brian. The boy was likely in shock. “Please, Mrs. Stewart. Don’t let them take Brian anywhere. I’m on my way to the school now.”

There was a pause and then a sigh. “I will make sure they stay,” the woman promised.

“Thank you. Please put Roger back on the line.”

Roger was sobbing. “Dad, please—“

“I’m on my way, son. Just keep Brian in the office, can you do that for me?”

“Y-yes.”

“It’s okay, Roger, your papa and I are on our way. Just stay with Brian, and stay in the office.” John swallowed the lump in his throat. “I love you, son, I’ll be there soon.”

“L-love you,” Roger sobbed.

John hung up so he could call Freddie. For once, his husband answered on the second ring. “John, darling, to what do I owe-‘

“Get to the school,” John interrupted. “Brian’s parents were killed this morning in a car crash.”

There was a gasp, and John could hear Freddie running. “You’re closer to the school than I am,” John continued. “The police are there wanting to take Brian away because he doesn’t have any other family.”

“The Hell he doesn’t!”

“I’m going to call Shelia. But you need to get there right away and stop them from taking him away. Roger is with him and they’re in the school office. A Mrs. Stewart – one of Brian’s teachers – is doing what she can, but you need to hurry.”

“Already on my way.” A focused Freddie was a scary Freddie, and his husband was clearly zeroed in. Freddie hung up, and John pushed speed dial.

“Shelia, we need help,” John said simply when his lawyer answered.

***

Freddie could hear Roger’s sob’s even from the hallway as he burst through the door to the school office.

“Pap!” Roger was sitting on a small bench, visibly protecting a larger person, holding them in his arms and practically snarling at anyone who got near them. Freddie pushed his way past several people and knelt before the two boys.

“Brian, love…” Freddie enfolded both boys in his arms. Roger reacted, relaxing one hand’s grip on Brian’s shirt to clutch at his father, but Brian….

Freddie looked at the taller boy and felt his heart break. Brian was absolutely silent, but tears were steadily falling from eyes that were as blank as his face. He was clearly in shock, and it appeared as though Roger was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. Freddie took his jacket and wrapped it around the lad. “I’m here, dear,” he said softly to both boys. He gave them both another hug and then stood, clearly putting himself between the boys and the other adults in the room.

“Mr. Mercury?” A woman extended her hand. “I’m Mrs. Stewart, one of the teachers here at the school. I talked to your husband earlier.”

“Yes, thank you for everything,” Freddie said, shaking her hand gratefully. Freddie had assessed the other adults swiftly; the school headmaster, and a man in a suit who was frowning and looking rather impatient. “What is this nonsense about taking Brian to Youth Services?”

“He doesn’t have any other family,” the man in the bad suit said. “Under law, he has to come with me and be enrolled in a youth facility.”

“Don’t be absurd,” Freddie interrupted. “He has family; my husband and I. He will come to stay with us.”

“That is not legal.”

“Brian has known us for a year and he and my son are in a committed relationship. There is no way he going to be hauled away to some institution. That is the very last thing that he needs.”

The headmaster cleared his throat. “Mr. Mercury,” he said quietly. “The school cannot release Brian to anyone other than the police or Youth Services. He is still underaged - 17 years old. There is no next of kin, so he needs to go into custody of the court.”

“Custody?” Freddie’s nostrils flared at the words. “He has done nothing wrong. In fact, the most horrible thing possible has just happened to him, and now you propose to drag away to some juvenile detention facility? How dare you! He is clearly in shock and likely needs a nurse, not a jail.”

“Its hardly a jail,” the man said, bristling. “He will not be put with any of the youth offenders, simply others teenagers in the system.”

“I know about all ‘the system’,” Freddie snarled. “Its where my husband and I found Roger. There is absolutely no need for Brian to be subjected to that.”

“He will be—”

“Brian!” Roger’s shriek made Freddie spin around just in time to see Brian’s eyes roll back in his head and the taller boy fainted, almost dragging Roger with him down to the floor. Freddie dove, and caught Brian’s head and shoulders before he hit his head on a nearby desk and managed to keep him upright.

“He needs to lay down,” Mrs. Stewart took charge. “Get him to the nurse’s office.” The headmaster quickly took Brian’s legs, and between the two men and Roger they carried the thin but tall boy down the short hallway to the nurse’s office where he was laid down on a bed, his feet as usual dangling off the end. The nurse hurriedly checked his vitals and between him, Freddie, and Mrs. Stewart, they got Brian settled with his feet elevated and covered in blankets. Freddie wrapped his jacket around Roger’s shoulders, and hugged his son, who was crying even harder now. Roger had taken hold of Brian’s hands and was refusing to let go. Freddie thought it was a good idea, himself. He would let Brian go with that man over his dead body.

“What the Hell?” John had arrived, looking none too pleased at the situation.

“John, darling.” Freddie squeezed Roger’s shoulders. “Brian just fainted. And this officer insists he go into custody.”

“Jesus.” John pushed his way past the others and hugged Roger, who turned his head to sob into John’s shoulder, but still kept a grip on Brian’s hands, even as the nurse finished taking the taller boy’s vitals.

“Dad, Pap,” Roger sobbed. “Don’t let them take him away.”

“They are not taking him,” John assured his son. He and Freddie exchanged glances, communicating effortlessly. “How is he?” John asked the nurse.

“Shock, which is to be expected. But his vitals are okay, I think he just needs rest and quiet for a bit.” The male nurse looked at the group of adults. “It might be best if you could take this outside,” he suggested. “I will stay with Brian and Roger.”

Due to Roger being Roger, and his tendencies toward accidents, John and Freddie had gotten to know the school nurse rather well over the years. They trusted that he would take care of the boys, so John nodded to Freddie, and at the headmaster’s direction they went back to the main office.

“Really, the law is the law,” the Youth Services official protested. “I get that he’s in a relationship with your son, and you are willing to take him, but I was sent here to collect him and deliver him back to the local ward for teenagers.”

“Brian is not some damn package that you pick up and deliver,” Freddie snapped, and the official had the grace to lower his head.

“No, he’s not,” the man conceded. “Look, I’m just doing my job. And following the law,” he pointed out.

“He will turn 18 in just 4 months. What happens then?” Freddie challenged. “He gets kicked out of your tender loving care, right?”

“Would Brian even be able to finish school here?” John asked, and the headmaster shook his head. 

“Depending on where they send him, possibly not,” he admitted. 

“Brian is set to be first in his class, to take multiple exams,” Mrs. Stewart spoke up. “I’m sure that your ‘institution’ offers the exams, but it certainly is not fair to Brian long-term that he be removed from this school and then expected to sit exams at an unfamiliar place, especially after what has happened.” She looked at the men firmly. “Brian is awaiting word on a number of universities about scholarships, and he is set to sweep all the graduate honors and awards here. And really, his parents just died, and the system says the only option is to take him away from his stability?” She sounded just as frustrated as Freddie and John.

“I agree with you,” the headmaster said, “but we cannot break the law. And without any other family, the law says we have to hand over Brian to the authorities to be placed in teenager foster care. I know it’s a problem, but--”

John’s phone dinged, and he grabbed it. A moment to read the messages and he privately sighed in relief while raising his phone so the others could see the screen.

“Problem solved,” he said.

*****

“Love? Bri? I’m right here. I’m not leaving you,” Roger said, desperately trying to get through to his boyfriend. “Feel my hands? I won’t let go, I promise. I’m here, babe. Come on, that’s my hand on your face. Always gets you to look me, right?” Roger looked up at the nurse frantically. “What’s happening?”

Brian had regained consciousness, but was barely responding or acknowledging even Roger’s entries. The school nurse, a kind man named Andrew, had sent for the doctor that the school had on call. Now, he sat on a chair beside Roger at Brian’s side, gently rubbing Brian’s legs through the pile of blankets.

“It’s shock, Roger,” Andrew said softly. “Effects everyone differently. He knows that you're here, he just can’t talk right now. Just keep talking to him, and we’ll stay with him.”

Roger let go of his grip on Brian’s hands with his right hand only so he could brush some of the tears away that were seeping from Brian’s eyes. Seeing his boyfriend cry without making a sound or hardly even moving was terrifying.

“Bri, I love you, and my dads love you…I know my Dad won’t say it aloud, but trust me, he does love you. Sometimes I think he loves you more than me when you do something so perfectly right and I’m just a screw up,” Roger tried to smile. “And don’t get me started about how much Pap loves you. And you know I love you more than anything. What I’m trying to say is that you are not alone, babe. You are going to be okay; we’re going to be okay.” Roger turned a tear-stained face to Andrew. “They can’t really take him, can they?” He was terrified.

Andrew evaded the question carefully. “Right now, Brian isn’t going anywhere,” he said. “You just stay with him, keep talking. Likely the best thing for him right now is to hear your voice.”

Roger nodded frantically and turned back to his love. “Remember last week? I wanted to skip last period, and you wanted to go study? So we compromised and spent the hour under trees with me sleeping and you reading? Come on, babe, we can do that again. Or, I’ll go to class with you, even better right?” Roger’s voice broke. “Baby, I am so, so sorry, I don’t what know what to say other than I love you so much. And you’re not alone. Never. No way. I’m here and my dads are here.”

While Roger was talking, the doctor arrived and she and Andrew conferred briefly before they carefully checked the young man. While they worked, Freddie appeared and he wrapped Roger up in a hug.

“How is he doing?” Freddie quietly asked the doctor after she had examined Brian. 

“Physically, he’s fine,” the doctor said softly. “A shock like this will take time to pass.” She cleared her throat. “Is he going to Youth Services?”

“No,” Freddie said firmly, and Roger looked up at him with a glimmer of hope. Freddie took hold of Brian’s hands and sat beside the young man. “Brian, love, I know this is so, so hard, but I need you to look at me please. Can you do that, dear?” Brian blinked and slowly focused on the older man, turning his head.

“That’s brilliant, my dear,” Freddie encouraged. “Brian, some people have to come and ask you a couple questions. You don’t have to speak, but you at least have to nod or shake your head, alright, dear? Can you please do that for us?” Freddie and Roger held their breath, and finally Brian nodded slowly. “Good, good,” Freddie said, giving the young man’s hands another firm squeeze. “Alright, come in,” Freddie called.

John, the headmaster, and the Youth Services officer crowded into the nurse’s office. The school headmaster laid a hand on Brian’s leg, gently conveying comfort. “Brian, lad, I am so sorry. Your parents were very good people and they loved you.” Brian managed a blink in reply. “Now, I have to ask you something, Brian, alright?” There was another nod. “Mr. Deacon and Mr. Mercury have gotten a judge to sign a special waver, letting you go home with them instead of going to Youth Services. But we need to know if that is alright with you. Are you okay with them having legal custody of you?”

For the first time, there was a hint of life in Brian’s eyes. He looked at John and Freddie, and both grasped his shoulders or arms, crowding into any space that Roger wasn’t already covering. 

“Y-yes,” Brian said, and Roger cried at finally hearing his boyfriends voice. It was barely more than a whisper, but it was clear. 

“Alright then, lad,” the headmaster nodded. He turned to the official. “You heard him.”

John gave Roger a kiss on the forehead and then kissed Brian’s cheek. “I’ll be back as quick as I can. Have to sign some papers,” he said quietly. Freddie nodded as his husband disappeared again. 

“There, see, babe? It’s going to be okay,” Roger said, wiping his own tears along with Brian’s. “We’re going home, and I won’t leave you for a second, and we’ll play with the cats, and you can beat Dad at Scrabble for the hundredth time, and—”

While Roger babbled, Freddie and the doctor and nurse conferred for a few minutes. Then John and Mrs. Stewart came back, the teacher with her arms full of Roger and Brian’s school backpacks and jackets.

“I gathered all I could find,” she said. “If I find any more of Brian’s things here at school, I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, we really do appreciate all your help,” John told her sincerely. 

“He deserves the best,” she said. She hugged Roger, who looked at her with watery thankful eyes, and then she dropped a light kiss to Brian’s forehead. “Don’t worry about school, Brian,” she said, her voice kind but firm. “We gathered all your books, and we’ll send the assignments so you can keep up with classes, but of course you are already so far ahead that that isn’t a worry.” Freddie gave her a quick hug of thanks, and then she left.

“Brian, dear, we need you to sit up. Let’s get your jacket on you, alright?” Freddie cajoled. 

Roger still refused to completely let go of Brian, and Brian was moving slowly, so it took the two men sometime to get jackets on the boys, but they managed. Brian was still crying silently, his eyes straight ahead, obviously now barely aware of things, and Roger kept wiping away the tears.

“It’s alright, darlings,” Freddie told both boys as they gathered up the backpacks. “We’re going home. Home,” he repeated firmly, giving Brian a kiss to his curls. 

“Alright, Brian, are you good to go?” John asked, a bit of sternness returning to his voice, putting on his ‘full parent’ mode. “Can you walk out to the car for us?” There was a slow nod and the tall young man stood up shakily. Freddie quickly took one arm and Roger had the other, while John handled the backpacks. Brian moved slowly, still silent, letting himself be guided into John’s car and safely buckled in the backseat beside Roger.

“I’ll stop by the pharmacy and be right behind you,” Freddie quietly told John. The other man nodded. 

“We’ll meet you at home.”

Getting to the car seemed to sap most of Brian’s energy, and he slumped against Roger, who was more than happy to take his weight, still chattering between sobs, reassuring his boyfriend. John kissed both of the boys’ heads, and then slid in the driver’s seat, determined to get them home as soon as possible. 

The cats were puzzled at the unexpected arrival of humans into their usual afternoon domain, but delighted at the prospect of treats. Unfortunately, it took all of John and Roger’s determination to get Brian up the stairs and into Roger’s bedroom so there were no treats for them.

Once seated on the edge of Roger’s bed, John and Roger got Brian’s jacket and shoes off. “Let’s get you comfortable,” John said quietly. Brian had stayed over enough times that there were a pair of sweats in Roger’s dresser that fit the tall youth, and Roger and John eventually managed to get him changed out of his school uniform and into comfortable sweat pants and a t-shirt. Just as they finished, Freddie arrived with a bottle of water and a small container.

“Brian, love, we need you to take these pills, alright?” Freddie coaxed him. “Just two, darling. They will help you rest.” Brian did he was told, and then laid down, his eyes closing again. Roger tore off his own uniform, pulled on some sweats and quickly crawled into bed facing his boyfriend while his dads tucked blankets around them. Freddie left for a moment and returned with a warm washcloth that he used to wipe both boys faces, then Roger tucked Brian’s head protectively under his chin. Brian’s breathing slowly evened out, his crying ceased, and it soon became clear that he was sound asleep. Roger looked at his dads as they sat on the edge of the bed.

“What were the pills?”

“The school doctor prescribed something to help Brian relax and sleep. When he wakes, he should be a bit more alert,” John said.

Roger nodded, sniffing. “Thank you,” he sobbed to his parents. “They were going to haul him away.”

“No, we won’t let that happen,” John said firmly. “Brian needs our love and support, and we will be there for him.”

Freddie leaned forward to kiss both the boys and smiled at his husband. “Family,” Freddie said.

John put a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Family,” he agreed.

*****

Freddie and John took turns throughout the remainder of the day staying with the boys. Roger refused to leave Brian, so John fixed a sandwich for dinner that his son ate quickly sitting in bed, and then laid back down to gather Brian in his arms.

Around 9:00 pm, Brian started to stir. Freddie quickly got John and the two adults sat on chairs beside the bed.

“Brian, babe?” Roger stroked the curly hair and pressed kisses on the pale face. “Come on, love, open your eyes, okay? It’s safe, we’re home.”

Slowly, hazel eyes opened and looked around the room. “Hello dear,” Freddie said, reaching over to squeeze Brian’s shoulder. “You’re home with us, safe.”

Brian nodded slowly, and took a deep breath, hugging Roger as tight as he could. “Thank you,” he whispered to the two men, his voice rough from crying.

“You’re welcome,” John said, also patting Brian’s shoulder. “You’re not alone, son, never.”

“God, I love you so much,” Roger said, kissing Brian, and making his boyfriend look at him. “Just know I love you, ok? We’re all together and we love you and we’re going to get through this together—” he paused to kiss the tears that were again falling. “Go ahead and cry, sweetheart, I’m not going to leave you.”

Freddie picked up a fresh washcloth and gently wiped Brian’s face again. “We love you, Brian,” he said gently. “We are family.” Brian turned to look at Freddie and John and he managed a small nod.

“Family,” Brian whispered, hanging onto Roger for dear life.

Freddie and John sat on the edge of the bed, and their family was safe and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks again to emma_and_orlando for letting me play in their “You and I” universe. Be sure to go read all their lovely stories.


End file.
